Room 207
by xxkatyxkhaosxx
Summary: When Bella goes off to Starkley Academy, the last thing she expects to happen is to be rooming with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper by mistake! What happens when they get to see each other 24/7? Will the still find love? AH, normal pairings. Try it :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So let me first say that this is my first story and I am by no means an author of any sorts. I don't have a beta or anyone editing my stories but I promise that there has been so much thought and careful reviewing put into everyone. **

**Okay onto the story**

**First off. I'm going to try and update at least once every other day. I'm constantly writing, but with classes and other things it gets a little hectic -_- lol. Second. I know that no school probably anywhere would just let a girl staying in a guys dorm be okay, but for the sake of the story lets just pretend =p. Lastly, in my story Emmett will not be stupid. It always kinda bothered me when people had him running around in like...a tutu singing a song about a monkey or something....so yeah. OKAY!!!! Here we goooooo!!!!**

The second I stepped out from the airport, I was hit with a blast of cold Maine air. It was only September, but it felt like a Phoenix's December. This would just be something I would have to get used to if I was to go to Starkley Academy. One of the most prestigious schools in the continental United States had accepted me into their English and Literature program just over a month ago. After so many years of hard work, late night essay writing, and hundreds upon hundreds of dollars spent on books, my hard work was finally paying off.

My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer that people call me Bella. I'm from sunny Phoenix, Arizona, but from now on I will like in a dorm at Starkley Academy. I had been living with my mother, Renee, and my stepfather, Phil, ever since my dad died 7 years ago. I was only ten but I remember it like it was yesterday. He had gotten a call from the local police station. Charlie had been the chief of police. There had been a bank robbery downtown and they needed to talk the guy out of taking any hostages. I waited for so long for him to come back, but he never did. Later on we received a call from his friend Billy, saying that he had died in action. He was buried with a medal on, symbolizing the heroic act he performed in his last few minutes of life.

My mother was never the same after that. For the longest time, I never thought she would come out of the depression that she was spiraling into, and then she met Phil. It just started off that he was just a shoulder to cry on. Sure, they hung out every once in a while. We would go to his house for dinner a few times a week, though I'm not sure if it was to impress her and I with his cooking skills, or if Renee wanted a decent meal sometimes. I knew they were growing to like each other more and more, and while it pained me to admit it, my dad wasn't ever going to come home. I wanted Renee to be happy, and I'm honestly quite glad it was with Phil. She could have done a lot worse.

Over the years, Phil become like a second dad to me, and I'm sure if Charlie was somewhere watching us, he would be happy my mother had found someone to take care of us. We grew to be one big happy family. Then one day Phil and my mother told me they had decided to get married. I was extremely happy, elated even. I loved Phil, and I new that this would mean we would start to get back on our feet again. After the wedding we had moved to Arizona. I was only 11 at the time so it wasn't to dramatic of a move. Phoenix even grew on me. I only ever had one friend, his name was Sam**(A/N: No not Sam Uley...lol I just thought about that! Thought I would clear it up)**, and we stuck together through middle and high school. He was always there for me. I couldn't be happier.

In our sophomore year, I had found out about Starkley Academy's writing program. Sam was so excited for me. He tried to help me with anything he could, even the tuition, but I wouldn't let him pay for me. After months of saving, lots of scholarships, and a whole lot more begging, my mother and Phil had decided they would cover the rest of the expenses. I sent my application in the following week, and received an acceptance letter only one month later.

So now here I am, trying to call a cab out front of an airport in forty degree weather. As one of the yellow cars pulls up, I grab my one bag and begin to walk to the curb. The man helps me put my things in the truck. I slide into the back seat, ever so thankful for the blast of welcoming warm air, and situate myself for the almost hour long ride.

"Where to ma'am?", the cab driver asks.

"Starkley Academy please." I reply. I sit back and slowly drift off to sleep as I watch the trees and beautiful scenery pass me by.

"Ma'am! We're here. Would you like some help with your bags?", the cab driver asks.

"No, Thank you", I reply. I had him the fare and wish him well as I turn around to look at my new home. Starkley Academy is a big brick building, like the colleges you see in pictures, with a big green campus full of students reading books, walking dogs, studying, and just hanging out. The only difference is this is not college, and it is to damn cold for people to be out here! I don't understand how they can do it....

I cross the campus and head to a table labeled "Registration", and tell them my name and course of major study. The lady behind the table hands me a packet of papers filled with a schedule of classes, a room assignment, key, campus map and school ID card with my name and the picture I sent in with my application on it.

I look at the map to find out where my room is located. I find that Johnson Hall is on the complete other side of the campus. I pick up my bags, and begin to walk. As I take in my new surroundings, my mind begins to wander, thinking of my mother, and Phil, and Sam, and my school back home. I stop paying attention to where I am going. When I look up to see if I passed the dorms, I realize that I have no idea where I am. Trying to pull the map out of my back pocket, a round blue object comes soaring through the sky and hits me smack in the forehead, causing me to trip on my feet and fall on my ass.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! Are you okay?!?! Here let me help you up." I look up to see two girls rushing toward me. The girl helping me up short and pixie-like, and very thin. She had deep black, cropped hair that stuck out in every direction, and yet, was still oddly fashionable. The other girl who looked slightly more amused than worried about my current state was tall and statuesque. She had a perfect body, and golden hair that waved down to the middle of her back.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, and this is my friend, Rosalie", the girl with the black hair said, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine thanks," I replied with a smile, "falling and I are far from strangers. My name is Bella by the way, Bella Swan."

"Well is there anything we can help you with?" Alice asked.

"Actually, yes. Can you tell me where Johnson Hall is..I'm a little lost. I'm trying to find my dorm."

Alice looked over at Rosalie, who looked just as confused as she did. I began to wonder if maybe it was just a new dorm that not many people had heard of yet.

"Well," Rosalie began, "Johnson Hall is on the east side of the campus, right past the food court."

"Thank you so much. You guys are life savers."

"Yeah, no problem. Hey you should come buy our dorm sometime," Alice said. "You seem like a great person, I know we are gonna be friends. Plus you only have one bag which means you have some serious shopping to do! Our dorm is in Weston hall, Room 498!"

"Okay, yeah, I'll definitely come. See you later. Thanks for the help!" I yelled as they began walking away, waving as they went.

I had finally found Johnson Hall and was fumbling with my keys to unlock the door. As I walked in I looked around at the amazing room. It had a big screen TV with an Xbox hooked up to it, a huge kitchen with all the appliances and 3 bathrooms. One in each room and a half bath in the living room. I peered into one room to find clothes and things spread all around with the beds a mess. I went into the second bedroom to find one side taken, yet still neat and organized. I put my suitcase on the other bed and began to unpack my things, putting my clothes away and putting my toiletries in the bathroom. A bottle of axe in the bathroom caught my eye, but I guess that if the girls rooming with me had boyfriends, they might keep some of their things here just in case. I wandered back into the living room when a big piano caught my eye. Surely not all dorms had one, but I decided to not think to much of it. I slowly went back to the bedroom for a nap, setting my alarm to go off just before dinner, and lay on my bed, and soon enough sleep caught up to me.

"Hey man, what is she doing here? How did she get in here?" I heard voices talking around me. They weren't the shrilly high pitched voices I had been expecting, but the deep voices of guys! My eyes flew open and I shot up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DORM!?!?!?" I screamed. I had no idea how they got in there but they really needed to leave. This was a girl's dorm for god's sake!

"Hey, what are you talking about? This is our dorm." I turned over to see the source of the noise and found myself face to face with the most gorgeous, green eyed man I had ever seen in my entire life.

**Soooo idk if you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!!! so I know to keep writing or not. I have up to chapter 3, and let me tell you it gets better, a lot more Bella/Edward flirting, but I need to know if its a good idea! And if you didn't read the summary, Yes, Bella got assigned to a guys dorm with Edward, Emmett and Jasper on accident. BUT ANYWAYS! Please please please please review so I know to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So thanks for reading guys :) So I can definitely update at least everyday for the next couple of days because I have nothing better to do than write in my Pre-Calc class. And my notebook goes EVERYWHERE I do. Just in case :) hopefully you guys really like this chapter. **

_I turned over to see the source of the noise and found myself face to face with the most gorgeous, green eyed man I had ever seen in my entire life_.

There were three men in my room. All standing around the bed looking just as confused as I probably was. Beside me my alarm was emitting the most annoying noise I had ever heard. I turned it off and looked at the people around me. The boy farthest away was tall, but not that tall, he was lean, yet muscular and had honey blond hair and deep blue eyes. The next boy, who was clearly the oldest, was big. He look like a serious weight lifter with dark curly hair, that matched the deep brown of his eyes. Out of the three of them, the one closest to me was by far the most beautiful. He was not as big, but still looked muscular, with untidy, bronze-colored hair, and his eyes were a vast green. I almost didn't want to look away, but I knew they were probably wondering if I was stupid by now. I had yet to say anything.

"Bella. My name is Bella!" I blurted out.

"Um...we never asked but okay. My name is Jasper." The blonde boy stated. "And this is Emmett," he explained, while gesturing to the body builder guy, "and this is Edward." The bronze haired god looked at me...and I swore I could have seen something in his eyes, but it must have just been the light.

"Hey. Seriously though," I was drawn back down to earth by Emmett's voice. "We really want to know how you got into our room, or any room in this building for that matter. They are all guys dorms."

"That's what they must have been confused about..." I mumbled to myself thinking back to the confusion on Rosalie and Alice's face when I told them my dorm was in Johnson Hall. "Look, there must just be something wrong. I'm sure it was all a mistake, lets just go to the housing office and I'm sure it will all be fixed." I was not in the mood for any of this. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up all in one swift movement, until I realized I had done it all to fast. I took one step and tripped over what must have been the air. I closed my eyes waiting for the hard-wood floor to come in contact with the side of my face, but it never did. Instead to strong, warm arms were around my waist, holding me about three feet off the ground.

"Hey, you okay there? That was quite a fall." Edward said. I opened my eyes to see that he was the one that had saved me from the floor. He looked down on me, unleashing the power of his eyes full force. I couldn't form words no matter how hard tried.

"I....falling...." was all that came out of my traitor mouth.

"HAHAHAHAH!!!!!" Emmett's booming voice filled the entire room. "I'm not sure I want to leave. If you keep falling like that! Ah...That was great." Jasper took a swing at the back at his head hitting him full force.

"I know that normally Rosalie's job, but I couldn't resist." He said smugly.

"Yeah...whatever." Emmett breathed, clearly frustrated.

As we walked to the housing office, I fell in line with Edward. We began chatting about different things, like how he knew Emmett and Jasper, how old he was, 18 by the way. He was such a sweet person, and as we walked I began to regret suggesting getting my room change. I was about to ask about the piano in the living room when the conversation was interrupted by the most hideous sound I have ever heard in my entire life.

"EDDDDIEEEEEE!!!!!! How are you?? You haven't called me in over a week. It's like you are trying to avoid me or something!" I turned around to see that the noise was coming from a blond girl. She was pretty, not like Rosalie, nothing like her, but so much better than me. I knew that that would be the end of my conversation with Edward. So instead of even asking I began to speed up and began walking with Emmett and Jasper who were in a heated debate about who would win at Modern Warfare 2 later that night. Every so often I would turn around to look at Edward, who was still talking to the blonde. She looked thoroughly amused to have his attention. Maybe he had a girlfriend...I guess it shouldn't surprise me. Someone as gorgeous and caring as he is would have to be taken, and not by someone like me either.

It wasn't until we reached the office that Edward finally caught up with us.

"So what were we talking about?" He asked, clearly intent on keeping the conversation going.

"I don't really remember. Look let's just get the room changed and be over with it." I hissed at him. I didn't realize until after I saw the hurt look on his face the I realized how much unnecessary venom was put into that reply.

"Oh. I'm so--"

"No, you're right," He cut me off. "Lets just get this over with and be on our way."

After a long and frustrating conversation with the middle aged receptionist, who smelled like feet and bad perfume, we found out that there were no other place I could stay. I would either have to buy my own apartment, or continue to live with the guys.

"I have no idea what to do...." I sighed, as I walked out of the office. "I just don't have the kind of money to buy my own apartment."

"Well she stays with us of course." To my surprise it was Jasper who spoke up. "I mean, we aren't gonna make you live on the street. No you can stay with us until another dorm opens up."

"Really?" I asked, honestly shocked that they would think to let me stay.

"YEAH!!!" Emmett boomed. "It will be awesome! Come on. Lets grab dinner. On us. Lets get to know our new roomie guys!"

I started to feel a little relieved. I was glad they would let me stay. I turned over to ask Edward if he was okay with it. He was leaning up against a wall. Looking like a model in a magazine, lost in thought. He turned his head to look at me, and flashed a brilliant crooked smile that took my breath away.

"Yeah." He agreed. "You should stay with us. Lets go grab something to eat before Emmett explodes." He chuckled ever so lightly, but he might as well have tipped me over, because I was lost in the sound of his voice.

At dinner, Emmett and Jasper were back into their Modern Warfare 2 conversation, except this time Edward was part of the debate. They were going on and on about AR-15s and Blackhawk Helicopters, while all I could do was sit back and laugh.

"Hey! What are you laughing at Swan?" Emmett questioned.

"Oh nothing..." I said. I decided to keep to myself that when Phil had broken his leg in a baseball accident, I sat and played COD with him all day, I was a master at it...but they could wait until later to figure that out.

As I took a bite of my salad, an arm wrapped around my shoulders. I looked next to me to meet spiky black hair to my face.

"Bella! What are you doing over here? How do you know the guys?" Alice asked very outstandingly.

"Well...they are my roommates." I replied sheepishly. "It's a long story, but to keep it short, the school messed up my room assignment and couldn't put me anywhere else." I explained.

"Ugh...I swear this damn school is slipping." Rosalie threw in. "EMMETT! I told you to get me low-carb bread! Not whole grain. You should know this by now."

"I'm so sorry babe!" He pleaded. "But um...whats the difference?"

"Oh but Emmett, you should know by now," Edward joked. I couldn't help but laugh. Edward looked over at me like he was about to say something, but I guess he decided against it and returned to the conversation.

We began discussing how each of us had ended up at Starkley. I found out that Edward, Emmett, and Alice were all related, Edward and Alice being twins. Even though they looked nothing alike. Alice was older by 14 minutes and wouldn't let me forget it. Rosalie and Jasper were also brother and sister, Jasper being a year older than her. They all came here because of their special talents in certain areas of study. Alice was a dance student. I honestly could have guessed by her fluid movements and bubbly personality. Emmett was an athlete, because, according to Jasper, it was all he had the brains to do. That earned him a punch in the arm that looked like it could shatter bones. Jasper was a psychology major. Rosalie, to my surprise, was studying automotive and collision repair. She started talking about how her BMW needed new brake pads, and began talking about how to fix them, but stopped when she realized I was clearly lost.

It was Edward who spoke up to ask about what I was studying.

"English and Literature," I replied. " I love to write. It's all I do. I actually have had a few short stories published throughout the years, but I doubt you have ever read them." I explained.

"I just might have to pick one up one day. I bet its great. I'm studying music by the way. Its my one true love and passion." He said.

"So that explains the piano in the dorm, I assume" I replied. He just looked at me and smiled, and there it was again. The look in his eyes, like he was looking at a priceless jewel, or a new car. So I just smiled and went back to eating my salad.

By the end of the night, not only had Emmett started calling me Squirt, but I had, somehow, made plans to go shopping with Alice and Rosalie Friday after classes had ended. They had told me that one bag was not enough to live on, even after I had insisted I had more than enough clothes.

We all wandered back to the dorms around 1, so we could get some sleep before classes started the next day. Jasper, Edward and I all had 8 am classes. When we got back to the dorm I set my alarm, climbed into bed, and lay there. I looked over at my phone to see that I had three new messages.

_Hey Bells. Just checkin in. WE MISS YOU!!!! text me as soon as you can_

_ --Sam_

Sam always worried about me. I laughed at his concern. The next was from my mother wishing me luck at my new school.

The last was from Sam again.

_ Bella. Please txt me back. Im worried. U havnt said anythng since u got there._

_ --Sam_

I typed back a quick reply. Right after I hit the send button, the door opened. I looked up to see Edward walking in,wearing only a pair of sleeping pants, revealing a perfect set of abs. I reluctantly pulled my eyes away.

"Guess I'm rooming with you." He said with a smile.

"Yeah. Guess so." I breathed. After we lay in silence for a couple of minutes I decided to speak up.

"Hey Edward?" I asked.

"Something wrong?" He wondered.

"No. Just saying goodnight." I said.

I could almost hear the smile in his voice, "Goodnight Bella. Sweet dreams."

My dreams were sweet. Filled with a certain bronze haired boy.....

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!

I sat up. Looked across the room. Edward was sitting up, wiping his eyes, and then he looked over at me. The challenge was on. I got up as fast as I could, I pulled his arm back, while he tried to corner just inside of me. I fell back on the ground, but was up before I even knew what was going on. I sprinted as fast as I could, but I just wasn't fast enough. The door slammed in my face.

"Nice try Bella, but just not fast enough. I get the first shower in the morning." He breathed through the door. I turned around to see a laughing Jasper in the kitchen.

"No one ever beats Edward," He explained. "So we don't even try."

I slid down to the floor and just laughed as I heard the water turn on in the bathroom.

"It's gonna be a long year isn't it, Jasper?" I asked jokingly.

He just looked at me and smiled, "Pancake?" He asked.

**So I hoped you liked it :) Fitting a bit more of everyone in it. SOOOO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) :) :) :) next chapter something interesting might happen if you do. But if not, then.......Ill send mike newton in and it will get ugly. So REVIEW :) :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sooo I got a few people telling me to keep writing :) So I am. Interestingly enough I don't have anything more to say..but I notice a lot of people do disclaimers...so even though I thought it was pretty obvious....I don't own or even begin to own Twilight. OKAY!!! HERE WE GO! Lol.**

_It's gonna be a long year isn't it, Jasper?" I asked jokingly._

_ He just looked at me and smiled, "Pancake?" He asked._

I turned off the water in the shower. Edward had been ever so nice as to not leave me a single drop of warm water. It was then that I heard the music. I didn't know where it was coming from, but I knew what it was. La fille aux cheveaux aux lin. Debussy. I had just pulled on my sweater as I began walking out the door. The music had taken over the time room. I peeked around a corner to see Edward sitting at the big piano in the living room I had been so curious about. And now it all made sense why it was there.

I tried not to let him see me, the last thing I wanted him to do was stop because he didn't want me listening. I began to listen more closely and I heard the song start to morph, as the key changed into my all time favorite song. Claire De Lune. Yet again a Debussy song.

"You can come out now. I know you're hiding back there," Edward's voice brought be back to reality.

"Clair De Lune is great..." I whispered.

"You know Debussy?" He sincerely asked. "Not many girls your age do."

"And not many guys do either," I replied. "Yeah, my mom used to play it around the house when I was little. Its one of my favorites."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile back at me, "Well its good to know someone has good taste around here. But I'll have to cut this conversation short, because we have class."

"Oh you had to bring it up!" I said as I hit him in the shoulder playfully.

"Ouch. That hurt Bella." He said.

I walked with Edward to my class, we both had English class in the morning, but whereas he was taking European Lit. I was taking American Lit. We were joking about Emmett's last attempt to beat him at Halo, when and earsplitting noise pierced the air.

"EDDDIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!" It screamed. It being the blonde haired girl that had talked to him the day before. I decided instead of interrupting their conversation I started to walk away.

"Look I'll see you--" I started.

"You wanna help me out? Please. If you don't help me, she won't ever go away. Please!" He pleaded, unleashing his eyes on me.

"Uh....I....yes...?" I mumbled. It was the best attempt at speech I could muster at the moment.

Before I knew it Edward's arm was around me, and he was looking at me...almost...lovingly? The blonde girl looked hurt, betrayed even. I had already hurt her and I had never said one word to her.

"Oh...Eddie...who is this?" She asked clearly disappointed.

"My name is Edward for the millionth time, and Tanya, this is Bella, my...girlfriend." He said, faltering at the end. My mind went crazy. Girlfriend?!?!? That's what he meant by helping him? Sure, it was more exciting than I thought, but this was still....wait. Did I say exciting? Was it exciting that Edward was acting like my boyfriend?

"Bella? Hello? Bella?" Edward was trying to get my attention, pulling me out of my daze.

"Yes? I'm sorry. What were we talking about?" I asked.

"I was just saying how happy I am to have you here at Starkley. When we got the acceptance letter we were so excited. Right Bella??" He asked. Elbowing me in the side trying to get a response out, that would surely leave a bruise.

"Yes. Very excited." I said, even though I still was in a daze.

"Well if you will excuse us Tanya, Bella and I have an English lesson to attend." He stated with a smile.

"Oh. Okay. Well it was good seeing you Eddie. Bella." She breathed, clearly frustrated, then walked away. After she was out of earshot, I slithered myself out of Edward's arms.

"Um...care to explain?" I urged. He just looked back, gave me that amazing crooked smile.

"You know what? You probably don't want to know." He said.

"Explain later?" I pushed.

"You just don't give up do you? Fine, Ill explain later." And with that he walked away.

Lit. class passed with a daze, and then it was over. I pulled my schedule out of my back pocket, and with extreme horror, read my next class. Team Sports. Meaning that I, Bella Swan, the most uncoordinated person on the entire continental US was about to walk into a gym full of people, and play sports.

I walked to the gym wing of the building when someones arm wrapped around me.

"Edward look I--", and then I turned around to see Emmett looking at me with a face of excitement and confusion.

"Well I have no idea what you are talking about, but you ready for gym class Squirt?!?!" He asked, clearly excited. Probably ready to count the times I fell throughout the course of the semester.

"Yeah whatever, lets just get this over with." I said. So I held me head up high, and walked into the gym full of confidence.

And I walked out with a bandage on my head, and an Emmett laughing at me as he told me his favorite part of my basketball accident. I got tired of it, so I hit him in the head, told him I would see him later, and headed back to the dorms.

I was about half way there when I started to feel like I was being followed. I turned around to find a baby faced, blond haired boy following me. I kept walking on hoping to loose him, but every time I looked back, there he was again. It wasn't until I was at the door of my room that I had decided to confront him.

"Okay, who are you, and why did you follow me half way across campus?" I questioned. He looked a little shocked, but finally started to form words.

"I just...Hi. I'm Mike." He stated.

"Well hello Mike?" I said a little confused. Did he really just want to tell me his name?

"Right." He said. "I saw you and...just wanted to...I mean if you're not...maybe....if.." He trailed off.

"Are you trying to ask me out, Mike?" I asked, getting tired of him already.

"YES! That's it! Will you go out with me?" He asked, clearly thrilled.

"Um...sure...?" I replied.

"OKAY! Great! See you later!" And with that he was off.

I wasn't entirely sure what I just did, but I instantly regretted it. I had just made a date with a guy who I never even told my name to. I fumbled with the keys, trying to get the door to my dorm open , but before it swung open before I could get the key up to the lock.

"Newton huh?" It was Edward who opened the door. He looked...irritated...frustrated? I couldn't quite pin the emotions playing across his face.

"Uh..yeah. I guess." I replied. Confused as hell.

"Stay away from him Bella. He isn't good for you." He said. Clearly intent on what he was saying.

"How would you know? You have only known me for what? Three days?" I said. A little annoyed that he was trying to tell me who was good for me, when he barely knew who I was.

"Look Bella. I'm just trying to protect you. That's it. Can't you please just be grateful?"

That hit me like a ton of bricks. Was he really just trying to protect me? And why was I trying to analyze it so much? Why did it matter?

"Okay..." was all I could say back.

So every day I put off my date with Mike more and more. Broken legs, the flu, dead relatives I had never heard of. Edward was pleased with that, and I continued not to ask why. Weeks went by. Alice, Rosalie, and I grew closer, best friends even, almost inseparable. Emmett was like my big brother, always trying to protect me, and beat me at COD. Luckily, that never happened. Jasper became a close friend, but was very distant. I still loved him like the rest of them, but we had a better relationship when we kept it distant. The person I grew closest to, was Edward. We always hung out, always together. And to be honest...I liked him. A lot. Not like a friend either, I mean that I really liked him. I wouldn't tell him of course, I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

It was amazing. Living with him was a little odd, sure. I got to see his little quirks. For instance, he always drinks his coffee black, and if you put garlic on anything, he refuses to eat it. If he doesn't get the first shower in the morning, he flips out. I only found that out because I couldn't sleep one morning, so I took a shower, and I...might have not left him any hot water. And my last but favorite, is that he always played piano before bed, and I always listened. On all that he really was truly amazing, and I was falling for him. Hard.

Alice and Rosalie knew, the figured it out after a week of me being here. They had all these little schemes to get us together, like tonight.

I was currently sitting in the chair in Alice and Rosalie's bathroom, getting ready for a night that was sure to be hell. We were all going out a night club. They had me all dressed up, in blue to be exact. They had a theory that Edward liked me best in it.

"Rose, make her hair a little wavier and it will be perfect." Alice instructed.

"Okay, and hey use this color on her eyes, I think it looks the best." Rosalie replied.

"Oh! You're so right! Thank you Rose." Alice said. "Okay, I think you area all done."

She spun me around to look in the mirror. I saw a girl, with deep brown hair, and beautiful eyes looking back at me, just as confused as I was. It took me a minute to realize that it was me, the girl in the mirror.

"Wow, I look...wow." Was all I could say.

"Why thank you!" Alice and Rosalie replied in unison.

There was a knock on their front door. Rosalie rushed to answer it, and I heard Emmett's booming voice fill the room, accompanied with Jasper and Edward's laughter.

"Come on! Let's go!" Emmett yelled, a little to excited.

I walked out into the front room to meet Edward's amazing green eyes, looking at me, and he smiled that crooked smile.

"You look amazing. Really." He said. That look in his eyes was back again...

We had pulled up to the club, getting out Rosalie and Emmett were walking together, followed by Alice and Jasper, hand in hand. I fell in line with Edward.

"You excited?" I asked with mock enthusiasm.

"Oh you know it." He replied sarcasticly.

We walked up into the line. We had been standing for about twenty minutes, when a man walked up to me. He looked like he was in his early twenties, and he smelled like cigarettes and booze.

"Heyyyy youuu. Wanna come with meeee?" He said, slurring all his words together.

"No. I'm with friends." I told him, hoping he would just go away.

"NO! I think youuu wanna come with meee!!" He said as he grabbed my arm and tried to drag me away.

"EDWARRDDD!!" I screamed, hoping he would hear me.

Edward and Emmett both turned at the same time, and Emmett was pulling the guys are off of me, while Edward delivered a punch right into his face. The guy fell on the ground, but Edward wouldn't let up. He kept hitting him the face, over and over. He looked like...a vampire.

"Edward." Alice cut in. "Edward. Stop. Come on lets leave. Let's get Bella home."

I was silent the whole ride back, so was Edward. I was silent because I had ruined the night, he was silent because he was angry.

We walked in the door, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I. Alice and Rosalie were back at their dorm, after about twenty minutes of them insisting I stay with them, but I told them I just wanted to go to bed. I walked into the room and changed, ready for bed. Edward walked in about five minutes later.

"Bella...I...I'm so sorry." He apologized, clearly upset with himself.

"Edward. Please. Don't be without you, who knows what would have happen." I replied.

Before I knew it, Edward's arms were around me, pulling me in a deep embrace.

"Bella, I promise I will never let anything happen to you." I couldn't say anything after that, so I didn't. We stayed like this all night, sitting in the corner of the room. Talking all night, his arms around me, and I never felt more safe in my entire life.

**A/N: Sooo I really hope you liked that chapter. It took a really long time to write cuz im watching New Moon as I write...but yeah. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Soooo (as I start all ans) I honestly thought about ending the story. Just not continuing it. I was really worried that people didn't like it. And that maybe this just wasn't my thing, and then when I got home today and checked my e-mail it was like BOOM reviews :) It was great. Made my day a million times better and you guys should totally keep doing it :) :) :) Well enough of my useless rambling. BUT! I do want to say! If someone can guess who I named Starkley Academy after....then something cool will happen! I just don't know what yet. Lol. Okay. So here we go :)**

_We stayed like this all night, sitting in the corner of the room. Talking all night, his arms around me, and I never felt more safe in my entire life._

It was close to eleven when I woke up the next morning. I was in my bed, but not under the covers. I thought back to the night before. I remember coming home, I remember Edward talking with me the better part of the night, and I remember being in his arms....but I don't remember much more than that. Maybe I just dreamed it all. I got up, unplugged my phone. I flipped it open to find that I had no messages from Sam. He hadn't said anything in about 3 days which was very unlike him. Normally he would be having a stroke by now thinking that something bad had happened...but I decided not to think much on it.

"Knock, knock." I looked over at the door to find Jasper standing there, looking like he had just woken up himself.

"Hey Jasper. Good morning." I said with a smile, sleep still heavy in my voice.

"Good morning yourself. I just wanted to check on you. It was quite a night last night and I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks." I replied.

"I actually wanted to know if you had seen Edward lately, Emmett said he was gone when he woke up about an hour ago...I'm not entirely sure where he went."

"Oh. I actually don't know where he is...Oh well. He should be back soon. Edward isn't one to go off without telling anyone." I explained.

"Okay well thanks anyway. So what are your plans for today?" He questioned.

"Well...I did promise Alice and Rosalie I would go shopping with them last week, but maybe they forgot..."

"Oh trust me. They didn't" He said with a smile.

I threw my arms up. "Well I guess I better go get ready then."

"Guess so." Jasper replied with a laugh.

I was just about done getting ready. I decided not to get to Rosalie and Alice's dorm just to fight with them, so I got ready on my own. I had on dark skinny jeans with a green blouse and black flats. Hopefully Alice would approve and wouldn't try to play dress up with me.

"Hey." I looked up to find Edward standing in the door way. I put down the straightener I had been using and put my hands in my back pockets.

"Right. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up this morning. I figured I would run out and get us some breakfast," He said as he held up a bag. He handed it to me and I looked inside to find two freshly made bagels. "I would have been back earlier, but the bakery was a little behind schedule, so I had to wait a while." He explained.

"You know you didn't have to do this right? I could have just settled for cereal." I said.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." He said, flashing my favorite crooked smile as always.

"So, you look like you're getting ready for something important. Big day today?" He questioned.

"Oh as big as they get," I said with a laugh. "Yeah, shopping with Rosalie and Alice is a pretty big affair."

"Oh God," He said. "Don't let my sister take advantage of you, okay?"

"Somehow I think that is gonna happen no matter what I do." I laughed.

"Well have fun today..." He drifted off. He looked at me, and that look came back in his eyes. He slowly lifted his hand and brushed a piece of my hair into place behind my ear. He sighed and dropped his hand.

"Well I'm off. I promised Emmett I would go running with him today," He explained. "See you later Bells." Then he walked out the door, just as I was trying to catch my breath.

"OH MY GOD ALICE, CAN WE PLEASE SIT DOWN FOR 10 SECONDS." I pleaded. We had been walking around this god forsaken mall for the past three hours. My arms were loaded with shopping bags, my feet were killing me, and it appeared as if Alice had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

"Really Bella? Tired already. We have only been to the first floor of the mall, but I guess we can stop for a little while to get lunch." She replied.

I flopped down into one of the chairs in the food court, so thankful that I could finally sit down. Rosalie came over with a couple of pretzels and sodas for all of us. I started picking at my pretzel, staring off, thinking about Edward.

"Something wrong Bella?" Rosalie questioned.

"No." I replied flatly.

"You know there is something wrong Rose, and I bet it has something to do with my brother." Alice teased.

"Spill." They commanded at the exact same time.

"I just don't know what is wrong with me. I keep thinking about him all the time. You guys know I have a crush on him, but for the past couple of days he has never left my mind. I mean I'm not obsessed or anything, I just can't stop thinking about him." I explained all in one breath.

"I think you fell for him. Hard. Really Hard." Rosalie said.

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked sheepishly.

"Oh yeah." They said at the same time again.

"I just don't know what to do...I can't tell him, what if it ruins our friendship, or he doesn't feel the same way? Its even horrifying to think about." I confessed.

"Well we can't make that decision for you. But I think you and Edward would be good together. God knows my brother could use someone like you, to keep him in line. But like I said. We can't make that decision for you. It's all up to you." Alice told me. "BUT! Either way, lets get back to shopping, we have the whole second floor to hit!"

I was so glad to be back home. I would be lucky if I ever walked again. Ever. I unlocked the door, threw my bags down, and collapsed into one of the chairs in the living room.

"Long day huh?" It was Edward.

"You have no idea. Hey is there anything to eat?" I asked.

"No. Normally we get a chance to get a few things...but I guess not this week. Would you like to go have lunch with me?" He asked flashing my favorite crooked smile.

"I would love to." I said with a smile.

We had settled on a little cafe with a few tables outside. It was the perfect place for a casual conversation.

"This is a nice little place." I commented.

"Yes it his," He said. "Look there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay?" I said. I was a little confused but I sit back to listen.

"These past couple of weeks have been...amazing to say the least. Having you around has made life here so much better. Sure before I had Emmett and Jasper, but I feel like you really connect with me in a way that they don't. I really have to ask you something important. Bella would you--"

"HEY! Bella over here?" I looked up, furious. Edward was about to ask me something important, and it was interrupted by none other than Mike Newton.

"Hello Mike." I hissed, with a little to much venom in my voice.

"Hey! How's your great aunt doing? Did she make it through the surgery?" He asked.

It took me a moment. I had to think about the last lame excuse I had come up with to get him to postpone our date.

"Oh yes. She made a full recovery." I told him.

"That's great! Hey I was wondering. A lot of stuff has happened lately, but I really want to go on that date still. How about tonight at 7?" He asked, I could see the hope in his eyes.

"Um...well...I--"

"Great! See you then!" And with that he left. Mike really needed to get out of the habit of interrupting people. I turned back to find a little more than annoyed Edward.

"What was that you were going to ask?" I said, hoping Mike hadn't bothered him to much.

"You know what? Don't worry about it. It wasn't that important anyway. We should get back...I guess you have a date to prepare for." He said as he got up and started to leave.

I mentally cursed Mike. He had to ruin everything.

It was 7:15. Leave it to Mike to not only inconvenience me with a date, but to be late for it. I was sitting in Alice and Rosalie's living room. They were less than thrilled about my date with Mike to say the least.

"For the millionth time, I'm sorry! It wasn't like I had a chance to say no!" I pleaded.

"We know Bella. We had just think Edward was about to ask you out." Alice explained. I had told them the story about Mike interruption. I had to physically hold Alice back from the door. She thought the best way to get rid of Newton, was to do it herself. Its a good thing Rose was there to help me. Alice gets a little into it when she is angry.

There was a knock on the door. I rushed to the door. The faster I got to it, the faster the night would be over. I opened the door to find Mike standing there, trying to look sexy...I think. He smelled like bad cologne.

"Hey Bella. You ready for the best date of your life?" He asked, a little to excited.

"Sure." I said flatly. I grabbed me bag, and quickly walked out the door, but not quickly enough to miss the sight of Rosalie trying with all her might to hold Alice back from "getting rid" of Mike.

Well the "best date of my life" turned out to be the worst night ever. Mike took me to a crappy place. The food was horrible, the music was loud, it smelled horrid, and there were way to many people. I couldn't even hear myself think. I had ordered a seafood dish, and now, God I wish I hadn't.

I told Mike I wasn't feeling well, just he would take me home. Standing at the door, my back to a wall, Mike put his hands against the wall, destroying any chance of a painless escape.

"Well I can tell by the look on your face that you thought the night was amazing. If only it didn't have to end." He said, trying to be alluring.

He was either stupid or blind. I may be "difficult to read" as Edward sometimes says, but I think it was pretty obvious the look on my face was one of disgust, not one of pleasure.

It was then Mike did the stupidest thing of the night. He leaned in for a kiss. I had no way out. I was trapped. So instead of pushing him away, just to feel guilty later, I stood there and let him kiss me. It was the worst kiss of my life. Mike was very...outgoing, to say the least. I thought it would never end. We had to have been standing there for 3 whole minutes, (though it seemed like 3 years) before he finally pulled away.

"I had an amazing night Isabella," He said. "We'll have to do it again sometime." And with that he left.

I fumbled with my key, trying to get inside as fast as I could. Once I was in the door, I threw my bag down and ran into the room Edward and I shared. He was laying on his bed, looking like a god, reading a book I hadn't seen before.

"How was the date?" He asked without looking up from his book.

"Horrible." I replied flatly. "If I never see Mike again, it will be to soon."

"Was it really that bad?" He asked sitting up.

"It was the worst," I started as I fell on my bed. "He even had the nerve to kiss me, and it was disgusting."

"Wow. That...sucks." He said with a smile.

"What are you laughing at Cullen?" I questioned.

"I just think I could do better." He explained.

All the blood rushed to my face, and my cheeks grew hot.

"Wh...What?" I asked.

"I think I could do better. Would you like to go out with me Bella? Saturday night. At 8." He urged.

"Um..Yes!" I said, trying not to sound to eager, but by the smile on his face, I clearly failed.

"Good. Well I'm off to go take a shower. Sweet dreams Bella."

I waited before he was out the door, before I quickly changed and ran half way across campus to tell Rose and Alice the news.

**So I hope you liked it. :) It took a while to put together. If you guys have any suggestions, please please please please let me know! And REVIEW!!! It makes my day! I wanna open my e-mail again and find all those reviews! Reviews really make me want to write more! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
